


综合大礼包（上）

by OTT8426



Category: markren - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTT8426/pseuds/OTT8426
Summary: 原来珍宝就在自己身边
Relationships: couples - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	综合大礼包（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *蓝血品牌执行总裁头X蓝血品牌女装设计师俊  
> *有一点奇幻剧情

|原来珍宝就在我身边，因为上帝垂怜，我发现了你

微弱的光透过窗帘的缝隙照进卧室。

李马克翻身想伸手去拿手机看时间却发现自己怎么也够不着床头柜。

睁眼发现不是自己熟悉的天花板，紧接着就感觉到自己被人直接抱了起来。

“我们年糕睡得怎么样？”

“喵喵喵！”

你是谁？怎么会在我的床上！

等等，喵喵喵？

什么鬼？！这会是他发出的声音？！

李马克这下是彻底清醒了，微微转头看向自己的手，哦，不是，是毛茸茸的爪子，觉得整个世界变得对他非常不友好。

摇摇头，这是怎么了？他这是，变成一只猫了？

还没想明白，抱着李马克的人就对着他的脸一顿亲吻。

“哎一古，我们年糕怎么这么可爱？”

害羞难为情地挣扎着想要看清楚到底是谁抱着他，李马克奋力扭身逃脱了抱着他的双手。

入目的是一个非常年轻的面孔，甚至说有些幼齿，但是给他的感觉非常熟悉。这个人一头银灰色的头发乖巧柔顺地搭在前额，纤细不失力量的手臂，即使在黑暗里也能分辨出他的肌肤白皙到发光。

眯眼，李马克觉得这个人越发眼熟了。

只是还没等到李马克想起来这个人是谁，就被人打断了思路。

一个小黑皮门也不敲就进来了，一大早上的小嘴巴叭叭的挺吵的。

“黄仁俊！你怎么才起来？今天要交终稿你知不知道？还睡？”

李马克就看着床上的人被小黑皮提溜起来然后被拉进了洗手间。

黄仁俊？非常熟悉的名字。

跳下床，李马克跟着走向洗手间，想获得更多的信息。

“你是忘了李马克是有多龟毛吗？还不快点，稿子还想不想被过审了？”

小黑皮一边帮黄仁俊擦着头发一边不忘数落他。

李马克眯眯眼，他很龟毛吗？设计稿啊，那看来这两个人是他品牌旗下的设计师无疑了。

跳上马桶，找了一个平整的位置，李马克蹲坐在马桶盖上细细打量着这两位疑似他旗下的员工，小黑皮和，黄仁俊。

李马克忽然睁大了眼睛，终于想起来了，这两个人不就是他旗下第二蓝血品牌的两个新锐女装设计师吗？黄仁俊，啊，是前几年N大的优秀毕业生，想起来了，理念和时尚触觉很不错。

李马克并不知道他此时身为一只猫蹲在马桶盖上露出人类一样思考的样子有多可爱。

黄仁俊刚刷完牙就看见自家的年糕一脸严肃地蹲在马桶盖上，也不知道小家伙在想些什么，但是不妨碍他被萌地忍不住抱起李马克来亲了好几下。

“我们年糕在想什么呢？怎么可以这么可爱啊？”

李马克只觉得自己都快要炸毛了，他二十几年的人生里什么时候和别人有过这种亲密的接触？而且对方，对方还是个，抬头看向笑得一脸宠溺的黄仁俊，只觉自己要沉溺在对方的笑意里了。

而且对方还是个这么好看的男孩子。

一向以为自己是个大直男的李马克却将黄仁俊放在了不同寻常的位置，没有觉得反感，第一反应居然是害羞和窘迫。

还没好好继续欣赏黄仁俊的笑颜就被人拎起了后颈，被迫凌空的李马克暴躁地在空中挥舞着爪子，扭头奶凶奶凶地看向掌握住他命运的后颈的小黑皮。

李东赫嫌弃地看着在空中小脚扒扒的布偶，“啧，干什么一大早上的，你是想要造反吗？”

李马克呲牙扭头看向李东赫，示意这个小黑皮放他下来，在心里暗暗道，我看是你想要造反才是，你这个小黑皮！

李东赫诧异地看着表情略微人性化的布偶，不知道是不是自己的错觉，他居然从一只猫的脸上看出了一丝丝威胁和凶狠。

真是见了鬼了。

就在一人一猫大眼瞪小眼的时候，黄仁俊已经洗漱完了，换上小西装一手挽住李东赫一手抱住李马克，“东赫啊，以前也没发现你和年糕这么不对付，走了，去吃早餐了，不然上班就来不及了。”

说到上班，李马克这才意识到事情的严重性，自己这个鬼样子还怎么上班？！

难道要用这个滑稽的身体去到公司？哦，别开玩笑了。

还有，他的思想在这只猫里，那他自己的身体里呢？难道是一只猫？

想到这里，李马克的脸色就有些难看，只是掩盖在绒毛之下看不大出来，忍不住焦急地用爪子扣着黄仁俊家里的布艺沙发，一会儿就把沙发背给挠开线了。

那边黄仁俊拿着铲子做好了臊子，李东赫把面条下下去，两个人配合默契，早餐很快就做好了，并没有注意到李马克在沙发上搞出了大事情出来。等黄仁俊抱起李马克的时候才发现这小家伙居然把沙发给挠坏了。

伸出手指轻轻点了点李马克的小脑袋，黄仁俊气笑道，“年糕啊，是哥哥最近没有好好陪你在这里闹意见了吗？等哥哥忙完这一单好好陪你玩，不要再挠了知不知道？”

亲了亲李马克的头，把他抱到工作台上给他放好一早准备好的猫粮，挠了挠他的下巴，“乖乖吃早饭，中午乐乐会过来给你准备午餐，哥哥晚上回来给你做三文鱼。”

李马克用爪子捂住自己的脸，忘了现在只是一只猫，根本看不出他的满脸通红，柔软的呼吸和清甜的气息让李马克在黄仁俊怀里忘记了思考。

李东赫看着和一只猫在那里嘀嘀咕咕说半天的黄仁俊忍不住翻了个白眼，“呀，黄仁俊，你跟一只猫在那里说什么啊，他又听不懂，你赶紧过来吃早饭啊，面都要吸汤胀了。”

黄仁俊拿起筷子看着斯斯文文在那里吃着猫粮的李马克，总觉得今天的小宝贝有些异样，“总觉得今天年糕好像很聪明的样子，好像能听懂我们说的话。”

李东赫坐在位子上冷笑一声，表示对黄仁俊这套幼稚的说辞一百万个不屑。

表面斯斯文文其实只是单纯吃不惯猫粮的李马克趴在工作台上很想知道自己到底是怎么来到自己员工家里的猫身上的。

黄仁俊出门前摸了摸看起来有些没什么精神的李马克的背脊，“是没休息好吗？好好休息，哥哥晚上回来给你做好吃的。”

黄仁俊还想说什么就被李东赫一把给扯走了，连李马克想让他们两个人带他去公司都没来得及反应，两个人就已经消失在了门口。

李马克低头看了眼自己的黑手套，蹲坐在门口的穿衣镜前，看着镜子里的这只火焰重点布偶猫，陷入了深深的沉思。

自己昨天就是如往常一样看完公司文件上床睡觉，怎么一觉醒来就成为了自己旗下员工家的猫了？

李马克百思不得其解。

世界这么大，居然开始对他这个勤勉努力的人下手了吗？是他还不够勤勉吗？还是他太勤勉了给他放个假？

呵，他可以选择这个无厘头的假期吗？

趴在黄仁俊为他准备的软垫上，李马克思索着这非科学能解释的现象迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

“李先生？李先生？”

感觉有人在叫他，李马克睁开眼，发现入目的是自己熟悉的白色天花板，而不是黄仁俊家的木质天花板，一时反而没反应过来。

身侧是自己的家庭医生文泰一，他一脸担忧地看着自己，张口想说话发现自己的嗓子干得不得了。

“您总算是醒了，听小朴说叫您叫不醒，但是经过我们帮您的初步检查发现也不是身体上的问题，但是您陷入深度睡眠很难唤醒却是事实，我觉得还是等您下班之后我们再为您做进一步的全身检查吧。”

文泰一对李马克这种奇怪的症状一时也拿不好主意。

李马克偏头看向墙上的电子表，已经九点了，昏昏沉沉地起身，感觉这一觉让他睡得有些过头了，短暂地变成猫也不知道是否只是他的一场梦。

穿好西装打好领带，李马克站在镜子前，只觉得那短短的不到两个小时却让他久久不能回神。

“李总，女装部今天终稿审核展示，评选会议还有一个小时开始。”到了公司，因为他难得的迟到，席助理拿着今天会议的流程文件一边大概汇报进程跟着李马克进了办公室。

李马克翻看会议资料的第一页就看到了黄仁俊的资料，一时愣愣地看着微微一笑露出可爱小虎牙的人穿着N家2018春季新款的外套出神。

“李总？”

席助理觉得今天的Boss有点奇怪，一向对待工作从不走神的Boss今天好像不是很在状态上。

“嗯，知道了。”

看着黄仁俊这张照片，李马克第一次生出不想看后面的人的资料的不敬业的心思。

黄仁俊和李东赫将自己的资料都准备好了，就等着一会儿的汇报会议了，黄仁俊对着玻璃整理了下自己的西装和发型，有些紧张，如果自己这批设计稿通过审核了，那么他也彻底能在MJ站稳了。

李东赫自然知道黄仁俊在紧张什么，虽然他来MJ比黄仁俊要早几年，但是也并不是一线设计师，这次的会议对于他来说也至关重要，应该说是每个季度前的换新会议对于他们来说都很重要。

技术部总监李帝努进到会议室看到李马克看似严肃实则游神的样子觉得有些新奇地挑了下眉，这位哥什么时候也学会游神了？

十点半，会议正式开始。

自黄仁俊一进来，李马克就不能控制自己地看向他，按理说，他以前也不是没在公司里见过这位新锐设计师，但是感觉之前没什么太多的印象，明明，咳，

李马克左手微微握拳抵在唇边，明明小设计师长得这么可爱，还那么温柔。

黄仁俊一进会议室就觉得今天的李魔头好像一直在看着自己，而且不是错觉。

因为他们对视了。

视线相触，黄仁俊就快速地移开了自己的视线，低下头，不知道这位魔头又想整出什么幺蛾子，要知道李马克的龟毛，百闻不如一见，简直令人发指，还记得之前有设计师的方案被这位爷批的一文不值，设计师昂首进的总裁办公室，哭唧唧的出了办公室。

李东赫拿着打印好的资料进来就看见李马克时不时瞟几眼坐在中间位置的黄仁俊，微微挑眉。

“李头为什么时不时看你？”

“我怎么知道？”

“难道？”

黄仁俊偏头看向李东赫，虽然知道这人嘴里说不出什么但是还是下意识听他分析。

“难道他想潜规则你？”

黄仁俊一口水就差点喷在自己的设计稿上，开什么国际玩笑，他又不是走秀的模特，什么狗屁潜规则？

果然李东赫狗嘴吐不出象牙。

李马克看着和李东赫自以为隐秘小声交谈的黄仁俊，双手交握撑着下巴，小设计师越看越好看，怎么办？

尤其是黄仁俊在投屏前胸有成竹地展示着自己的设计理念和概念作品，那自信从容的样子更让人心动，经过这一段时间在MJ的磨炼，黄仁俊的作品褪去了青涩，展现出他身为一名优秀设计师的水准。

李马克拿着笔跟着黄仁俊的节奏敲着桌面，眼神直直地盯着他，心神其实有些脱离了他的演示。

啊，怎么办？真的好喜欢，原来珍宝就在自己身边。

-TBC-


End file.
